Pleasant Surprises or Hidden Secrets?
by Nevari
Summary: Usagi suspects something going on between her friends, are they lesbians or just planning a surprise for Usagi? Read to find out! Possible shoujo ai, read at own risk
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or the characters in it. But we wish we did 'cause we'd be friggin' rich!...and the pairings would be way different…but we don't as we just said…pooie.

Author's Note: First of all, yes, we just pulled a "cheesy Sailor Moon episode title." Second of all, this fanfic was written by my girlfriend and me. So naturally it's gonna be a shoujo-ai..ish fanfic lol. But anyways, for you dubbies out there, here is a list of the dub to sub names.

Serena Usagi

AmyAmi

RayeRei

Lita Makoto

MinaMinako

Amara Haruka

MichelleMichiru

Hotaru Hotaru

RiniChibi-Usa

TristaSetsuna

Darien Mamoru

WARNING! This fanfic possibly contains shoujo-ai..which means girl love…girls loving each other…so if you don't like that stuff..get the fudge out.. Thank you!

"…" Speaking

'…' Thinking

Chapter 1 – Study Party? Or Secret Plans?

'_It's such a nice day; I wish the others could be here with me._' As Usagi walks in the Juuban District, she sees a Sailor V poster displayed in the window of the Crown Arcade. '_I can't believe it's all over…it's been a whole year since the last attack…we can finally be normal girls again._'

"Daijobu?" Luna asks a dazed Usagi. She comes out of her daze and smiles at Luna.

"I'm fine! I just wish everyone could be here with me…it's Sunday and they're all studying!"

"Well Usagi, maybe you should follow their example..."

"¬¬ I study too, Luna! But what bothers me is that they would rather study than shop…that's a little hen if you ask me."

"Yea…that's why you failed your last three tests…" Luna mutters. Suddenly Usagi creeps up behind her, her eyes flaring.

"What did you say!"

" O.O; Oh look! Isn't that the ice cream shop!" Luna swiftly points out.

"Huh?" Usagi turns around and notices the ice cream parlor. She squeals in delight and quickly runs over there. Luna breathes out in relief but sees a can in Usagi's path. She tries to warn her but it was too late, Usagi had already fallen flat on her face.

'_What am I going to do with her… ?' _Luna sighs.

Usagi got up slowly with tears in her eyes when she suddenly notices a familiar brunette and blue-haired girl in the diner next door.

'_I thought they were studying!_' Usagi marches into the diner, Luna quickly follows. As soon as she enters, she turns to a bench.

"Why are you here!" she yells.

A guy sitting there looks at her confused. "Do I know you?"

His girlfriend clears her throat. "Is there something I should know about? TT"

"I don't know this girl!" He exclaims, only to be responded with a…

SLAP!

"I can't believe you! It's over!" She gets out of her seat and starts walking out of the diner.

"Wait, baby! Don't leave me! Really, I don't know this girl!" He fumbles out and starts chasing her.

"Ehehehehehehehe…whoops ;;;" Usagi laughs nervously until she hears a familiar soft voice.

"Usagi, is that you?" Usagi looks over to see Ami and Makoto staring at her in disbelief. She then slides over to their bench.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were studying." She glares.

Ami smiles and takes a book out of her bag. "We were studying, but we wanted to take a quick break."

Makoto interjects. "Besides, these chocolate shakes are delicious! ."

"Oh… I see…" Usagi says, feeling very embarrassed about bothering her friends. "Gomen… I guess I'll leave now. See you guys later."

"Bye Usagi!" Ami and Makoto both call out to their departing friend. There is a silence as Usagi shuffles out of the diner. As soon as the door closes, Makoto starts talking again.

"That was a close one. She almost found out."

Ami lightly chuckles and opens her book. "Well, let's start studying."

Makoto stares at her blankly. "I thought that was just your excuse... ;;"

"No, I really do want to study a little. Besides, we have a test in two weeks."

"Ami-chaaaaaaan.. ;"

Usagi and Luna walk out of the diner together and continue walking down the sidewalk. Luna looks up at Usagi, "Did you really have to go in there and make a baka of yourself?"

"¬¬ Well excuse me! I just wanted to make sure it was them…" She looks down as thoughts start going into her head, '_I really don't think they were studying…it seems like they were discussing other matters than book material.._' She stops and poses boldly.

"This is a job for Detective Usagi, Private Eye!" she suddenly shouts. She looks around to notice everyone had stopped in their tracks and stares at her funny. "Eheheh.. ;;" Usagi quickly ducks into a nearby store as Luna mumbles 'baka' under her breath. She then realizes she is in the OSA P Jewelry Store. Usagi looks around a little when she spots Minako leaning over a counter and talking to Artemis. _'What is SHE doing here?' _She begins walking over to where Minako is.

"Which one do you think she'll like?" Minako asks Artemis.

"Who will like what?"

Minako jumps at the sound of Usagi's voice. "Usagi! What are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping; the question is why are you here?"

"Oh..well..you see - "

"We got tired of studying." Rei interjected, coming from the back of the room.

"Rei-chan! You're here too?" Usagi stares at her in confusion. "Why didn't you guys just call me then?"

"Oh, we thought you might have made other plans already..right Mina?" No response. Rei turns around to see Minako already was looking at jewelry again.

"Mina!"

"Huh? o.o"

"We thought she made new plans already, right?" She twitches slightly.

"Oh..yeah….new plans..right." She turns back to the counter to look at jewelry again. Rei sighs exasperatedly as Usagi eyes them suspiciously.

"Well, I'm going home guys...wanna walk with me?"

Rei looks back at Minako. "Well, I think Mina has found something of interest..So I'll stay here with her. Talk to you later?"

"Oh...yeah, sure thing Rei...Sayonara minna."

"Bye Usagi." Rei waits for Usagi to leave and then turns to Artemis and glares at him.

"What!"

"You could've helped out a little!"

"Hey now, I don't want to get caught up in your schemes."

"Thanks a lot….I thought it would be easy to keep it from Usagi, but apparently she isn't so oblivious after all.." Rei sighs as she watches Usagi walk away from the store.

Author's Note: Welp, that's it for chappy one. Please review guys, we need constructive criticism here...like if we should never write ever again…cause we wouldn't want people gouging their eyes out (unless you really deserve it XP just kidding). So yeah, review guys. Review. Please.

Here are the translations for the ficcy:

Hen – Strange or unusual

Daijobu – Are you okay?

Baka – Idiot; stupid

Gomen – Sorry

Sayonara – Goodbye

Minna – Everyone

We deeply apologize if we used these words in the wrong context lol. Forgive us, we're stupid Americans. And one last thing, I couldn't remember if the word for 'everyone' has only one 'n' or two in it. Again, very sorry for that. Anyways, hoped you liked the fic so far...hope to see you again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's still the same from the last chapter...we don't own it blahdity blah blah...so you won't be seeing disclaimers every chapter okay. It's just repetitive and all that jazz... o.o

Author's Note: I'd like to start this off thanking my girlfriend! Thank you oodles and oodles for editing this...I'm not much of a "creative writer" so she goes in and adds the important details I forget sometimes… n.n;;;;;;; So yeah…THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU! And now to the reviewers. Thank you for reviewing, we enjoy the feedback.

**Thorn of a Rose** – thank you for being our first reviewer! Weeeee...you made our day ToaR! We were scared to look at our first review 'cause we thought it would be a bad one! O

**Kirii **– um..thanks o.o (and yes, I know it's you Belinda!)

**Knightsky4** – we're glad you like it so far, and you'll have to see if they pair up or not...it's a se..cr…et…. looks around shifty like 

And to the anonymous reviewers: SORRY! If there were any anonymous reviewers, I forgot to disable the "signed reviews only" option. SORRY! 

On a final note, we tried to make this chapter a little longer than the first one...but it's kinda hard since it looks really long on word, but then it looks so short when it's uploaded.

Chapter 2 – Sailor Orgy! Usagi is Shocked!

Usagi is walking down the sidewalk talking with Luna about what had just happened. "I can't believe it! I don't even know what I did…why is everyone avoiding me?"

"Maybe it's because you won't leave them alone." Luna replies.

Usagi glares at Luna and starts yelling. "I don't bother them that mu - "

Suddenly Usagi felt her face bump into something. Confused at first, she just stood there. Finally she puts her hands out to feel what she bumped into then realized she was touching a woman's chest. She quickly backs up and starts apologizing like mad. "Oh my god! Gomen nasai!"

"Odango, did you enjoy it there?" says a familiar voice.

Usagi looks up and sees it was none other than Tenou Haruka . "Haruka! Ecci! "

"Well I'm not the one smashing my face into girl's breasts." Haruka smirks.

Michiru walks around the corner. "Stop pestering the poor girl, Haruka."

"But she's so cute when she's flustered."

"I am not!" She crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out to Haruka.

Haruka grins at Usagi's response. "See what I mean?"

"That's enough Haruka."

"Heh…gomen.."

Michiru quickly changes the subject. "What are you doing here alone Usagi? Where is everyone?"

"Yeah, you're usually with at least one other person whenever I see you."

"Well I would be with Mamo-chan right now, but he had to work today.."

Haruka sweat drops a little. "And your friends? Don't tell me they have jobs now also? o.o"

"Oh! Eheh! They're 'studying'." Usagi makes the quotation mark finger motions. Michiru softly interrupts their conversation.

"And why aren't you studying with them Usagi? Aren't you failing some classes?"

Usagi's eye twitches a little. '_Why is it everyone knows I'm failing!_' "That's not the point! What happened was, I asked them to go shopping with me and they said they had to study! But then I went shopping by myself and I saw Ami and Mako-chan eating ice cream! Not only that, I saw Mina and Rei at OSA P! And that's not the end of it! Rei was actually being nice to me!"

Luna who had been silent during this conversation finally spoke up. "Gomen for interrupting, demo, Rei isn't always mean to you Usagi."

Usagi presses her two index fingers together and looks down a little. "Well it seems like it sometimes.."

Haruka and Michiru start chuckling a little. "Odango...it's nothing to worry about! You act as if they're dating!"

Michiru lightly giggles at this, but Usagi pauses, and then suddenly gets wide-eyed at Haruka's statement. "You think so!"

Haruka falls over a little while Michiru is sweat dropping. "You're not serious are you? I was kidding you know..."

Michiru playfully slaps Haruka's arm. "Stop putting silly thoughts in this girl's head."

"Whaaaat? It's not my fault she took me seriously."

"Although this is a very interesting conversation, I must go to violin rehearsal. I'll see you later Ruka." She pulls on Haruka's sleeve and whispers in her ear. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Don't know what she's talking about.. n.n;;" Haruka nervously laughed, her hand behind her head.

She comes back around the corner. "I mean it Haruka." She turns back and walks away.

Usagi quickly turns to Haruka as soon as Michiru is far enough away. "Wanna help me spy on them! n.n"

Haruka begins to rub her chin and looks thoughtful. '_Well..maybe if Michiru doesn't find out..it should be fine..it's harmless fun after all._'

While Haruka is "deep in thought," Luna is yelling at Usagi. "NO! You can't do that to your friends! They are your friends right!"

"Shut up! I can't hear you!" Usagi sings as she lightly kicks Luna back, but she goes flying down the sidewalk.

"USSAAAAAGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" BOOSH! twinkle (a/n: yesh, just like Team Rocket from Pokemon! Ahahahahah cough hack hahaha o.o V)

Haruka comes out of her "deep thought" and confronts Usagi again. "Weeeeell..because I don't have anything better to do – Hey where'd Luna go?"

"OH! Shewentofftoeatsometunaorsomething – Let's go!" She grabs Haruka's arm and drags her off.

Dragging Haruka with one arm, Usagi takes her to the front of the diner where she previously encountered her friends.

"Anou, why are we here?" Haruka asked as she scratched her head in confusion.

"Ami and Mako-chan were here earlier sharing a milkshake…without me for kami's sake. I hear they have the best milkshakes in the whole district!" Usagi whines, getting teary-eyed about the fact that Ami and Makoto didn't invite her for a snack.

"Riiiight...why am I doing this again?"

"Because you said you didn't have anything better to do! And besides…aren't you happy you get to spy on young teenage bishoujo? e.e"

"That's the problem…I don't see any young teenage bishoujo."

"Oh! Let's just go!" She pulls Haruka into the diner with her.

Usagi walks over to the bench Ami and Makoto were sharing and pulls out a magnifying glass and starts looking for "clues."

Haruka sweat drops at the sight of Usagi "investigating" a bench seat. "Where did you get that? O.o"

"I found it in a cereal box this morning! Isn't it so cool! n.n"

Haruka falls over, recovers, and mumbles under her breath. "You can't be serious…"

Usagi pauses in her detective work and barks out orders to Haruka. "Don't just stand there! Go find evidence!"

"Alright, alright. I'll just go talk to a waitress or somethin'…" She walks up to a cute young waitress. "So…what's your name cutie?"

The waitress just stands there shocked. "… o.o;;"

Usagi notices Haruka playfully hitting on the young girl and marches up to her. She takes her by the ear and pulls her away. "¬¬ That's not what I meant by collecting evidence…"

The waitress revives from her paralyzed state and walks over to Usagi. "Anou, can I help you?"

"Yes you can! Did you see two girls sitting at this bench today?"

"o.o We see a lot of girls here m'am…Could you narrow it down a little..?"

Haruka sweat drops. "Yes. There was a tall brunette with a small blue-haired girl."

"Oh yes! I remember them. What a nice couple -"

Usagi goes bug-eyed. "They're together!"

"o.o I meant a couple of friends…I guess they are a cute couple too..if you're into that stuff… o.o;;"

Haruka flashes a suave smile at the waitress. "So are you into that stuff?" Haruka winks at her.

"o.o ………"

"¬¬ Anyways…Do you know if they left anything behind..?"

"Oh, well the smaller girl did accidentally drop a book on the seat…I was hoping her friend would come pick it up, but I guess neither of them noticed…they seemed preoccupied with each other."

"Well, you know…we could take the book back to her since we happen to be friends of hers."

"Oh…if that won't be too much of a hassle for you…I'm sure it's okay. n.n" She smiles as she hands Usagi the book.

Haruka flashes another smile at the waitress and waves goodbye as Usagi and her leave the diner. "Thanks, cutie." She winks, as the waitress stands there, staring blankly.

Usagi sweat drops and grabs Haruka by the ear again and drags her out of the diner that way. "Come on Miss Hotpants."

After Usagi and Haruka are outside, she flips through the pages of the book when a slip of torn paper falls out. "I think we're on to something!"

Haruka kneels down to pick up the paper. "First of all, we need to check if this is even anything of significance…it could just as well be last night's homework."

"Ehehehe… n.n;;;" '_Oops…I forgot all about that! _' Usagi sees the corner of some paper sticking out of the book. '_What's this? ...Last night's homework! I'll just borrow it real quick…_' She slides the paper into her pocket while she looks around shiftily.

"Usagi!"

"I didn't do anything!" Usagi blurts out, hiding her hands behind her.

"Okay… o.o Anyways…this slip of paper says there's a dinner date being held at 7:30 at the _le Bistro Restaurant_. Hmm..it also says to use the reservation under the name 'Chiba'."

"Mamo-chan…?"

"Now Usagi…I'm sure there is a perfectly logical expla - "

Usagi grabs Haruka's arms and shakes her. "We have to go to that restaurant!"

"OKAY, okay! Sheesh…" Haruka pushes her off then pauses and squints to look down the street. "Usagi? Isn't that Rei and Minako?"

"Where!" She sees Haruka pointing towards the park entrance. Usagi notices a couple of girls with their arms linked walking into the park. "O It is! Follow those girls!" She starts to take off when Haruka grabs her by the collar.

"Not so fast Miss Hot_feet_." She says it with sarcasm in reference to Usagi's name-calling earlier. "We can't just prance on up to them and start bombarding them with questions…we have to do this the _right _way."

Rei and Minako are walking along-side the lake arms still linked. They spot a bench and take a seat for a quick rest.

"I can't wait for tonight! It's gonna be so much fun. I'm glad Ami, Makoto, and Mamoru are gonna be there too."

Minako leans in towards Rei a little. "You don't think Usagi will be mad at all of us for doing this, do you?"

Suddenly Usagi and Haruka, all decked out in spy gear no less, slide up from behind the bushes holding binoculars as Rei and Minako continue their conversation in the background.

Usagi quietly whispers to Haruka. "Did you hear that? They're going to have dinner together…all five of them. O.o"

Haruka waves her hand at Usagi. "Shhh…we need to hear the rest of the conversation."

Suddenly Minako thinks of something. "Oh yeah. Are we going to Mamoru's place or the temple?"

"Oh, my place…I already have all the equipment set up. I just hope there's enough room for all of us." Rei laughs.

Minako giggles also, "I can't wait…I've been waiting for this for weeks. Its been awhile since we've done something this exciting."

"Yeah. It's a good thing Mamoru will be there too. We could really use his assistance."

It suddenly dawns on Usagi and she accidentally shouts out loud. "OH MY GOD!"

Haruka quickly jumps on Usagi to pull her down behind the bushes before Rei or Minako can turn around and see them.

Haruka whispers very, very quietly to Usagi. "Do you want them to catch us!"

Usagi whispers back through clenched teeth. "Don't you get it? They're gonna have an orgy!"

Rei and Minako look around quizzically.

"That was strange…maybe someone fell in the lake again…but anyways….. o.o You were going to say something Rei?"

"Shall we go now?"

Minako gets up and links arms with Rei again. "Alright. We need to get ready for tonight anyways. It's gonna be so fun! n.n"

Usagi twitches.

Haruka peers up out of the bush. "They're gone now Usagi…"

Usagi jumps up and starts screaming. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIENDS! Mamo-chan too…!" Usagi slides down onto her knees and starts crying. "WHY MAMO-CHAAAAN!"

Suddenly Usagi yelps in pain as she feels a slap from behind her head. She looks behind her to see a pair of pink eyes looking back at her. "What are you doing baka Usagi? Did you fall again?"

Usagi jumps up and glares at Chibi-Usa. "Shuddup you little brat! This is adult business!"

Chibi-Usa stuck her tongue out at Usagi as two more familiar faces showed up. It was none other than Hotaru and Setsuna. Hotaru quietly goes up to Haruka and pulls on her pant leg. "Haruka-papa? Why are you and Usagi dressed like that?"

"Oh…well you see…Usagi and me wanted to play dress up today…and - " Suddenly, Haruka noticed Setsuna staring at her with her arms crossed. She bends down and whispers into Hotaru's ear. "Just don't tell Michiru-mama about this……" Hotaru responded with a confused look as Haruka stood up again. "What are you guys doing here anyway!"

"It's the park Haruka…I always take the children here." Setsuna stated matter-of-factly.

"Ehehe…riiiight… n.n;;"

"Right…Well we have to be going now. We have other matters to attend to."

Usagi waits for them to leave and then turns to Haruka again. "Yes! And so do we! Let's go Haruka!" She once again grabs her arm and drags her off.

"What is baka Usagi up to anyway?" Chibi-Usa asks. Hotaru and Setsuna just respond with shrugs as they watch them run off.

Author's Note: End of chappy 2! Finally..even though it was only 3 days since the last update… o.o lol But anyways…hope this was even more enjoyable than the last chapter. Hopefully we'll get more reviews this time cries like a little baby o.o well, here are some more translations…Again I apologize if these words were savagely misused in the context…SORRY!

Gomen nasai – Formal way of saying sorry

Odango – A term of endearment used by Mamoru, Rei and Haruka (Odango Atama meaning dumpling head)

Ecci – Perverted; often used jokingly between friends

Demo – But

Anou – Umm

Kami – God

Bishoujo – Pretty or beautiful girl

PLEASE REVIEWWWWW! We'll give you lots of candy!


End file.
